mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario World (video game)
|caption = North American box art. |developer = Nintendo EAD |publisher = Nintendo |series = |director = Takashi Tezuka |producer = Shigeru Miyamoto |designer = |programmer = |artist = Shigefumi Hino |writer = |composer = Koji Kondo |engine = |format = |release = Super Famciom / SNES JPNovember 21, 1990 NAAugust 13, 1991 EUApril 11, 1992 AUJuly 1, 1992 Game Boy Advance JPDecember 14, 2001 NAFebruary 11, 2002 PALApril 12, 2002 |genre = Platform |mode = Single-player, multiplayer |rating = E for Everyone |platform = Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Game Boy Advance, Virtual Console |media = |requirement = |input = }} Super Mario World ( ), also known by the subtitle Super Mario Bros. 4 in Japan, is a platform video game developed and published by Nintendo as a pack-in launch title for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES), and is the seventh game in the ''Mario'' series. Development was handled by Nintendo Entertainment Analysis & Development, led by Shigeru Miyamoto, who directed the game along with Takashi Tezuka. The game centers on the quest of Mario and Luigi to save the Dinosaur Land from Bowser, the series' antagonist, who has also kidnapped Princess Toadstool and imprisoned Yoshi's friends within eggs. The two brothers must travel across seven worlds to restore order to Dinosaur Land. It built on the gameplay of previous Mario games by introducing new power-ups that augment character abilities, and established conventions that were carried over to future games in the series. The game was a critical and commercial success, gaining a legacy and selling over 20 million copies worldwide. It has been re-released three times, first as part of a combo with Super Mario All-Stars on the SNES in 1994. Secondly, it was released on the Game Boy Advance with modified gameplay, as the second part of the Super Mario Advance series. The third re-release was for the Wii's Virtual Console and there were few changes from the original SNES version. In A Super Mario World There is a Flash cartoon in McLeodGaming that makes use, partially, of the name and some of the sprites for Super Mario World, thus, it is called A Super Mario World. However, the Flash cartoon has nothing to do with Super Mario World at all as it is a crossover parody of different videogame franchises, with the Mario series being the central franchise in the plot; other franchises include , , and . The plot involves how Mario and Link venture through Bowser's Castle after Princess Zelda was kidnapped by Bowser for mysterious reasons. In their quest, they fight Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna who served as Bowser's guardians, as well, as receiving the help from Cloud Strife (who is in his Kingdom Hearts incarnation). Riku ultimately appears as the villain behind Zelda's kidnapping. In the Super Smash Flash series Characters Super Mario World is the first game to feature Mario's dinosaur partner Yoshi, who appears as a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2. Moves In SSF2, 's side special move makes use of the Cape, a power-up hailing from this game, to reflect projectiles and flip opponents. Additionally, 's standard special move, Egg Lay, also originates from this game as one of Yoshi's abilities. Yoshi can eat enemies and fruits by sticking its tongue out at them, and some of them are then laid as eggs. Yoshi's Final Smash, Super Dragon, references Yoshi's abilities when holding certain colors of shells in this game, with Red Shells allowing it to shoot fireballs and Blue Shells allowing it to fly with wings. Stages In Super Smash Flash, the first level of the Adventure mode features a stage based directly on the level Yoshi's Island 2 in this game. Despite this, in SSF it was renamed after the game itself, Super Mario World. There are also two kinds of enemies found in the level, Koopa Troopas and Flying Goombas, though Flying Goombas are not actually featured in the original level. Items The Yellow Shell, which is exclusive to this game, appears as an item in SSF2. Like other shells, they are generally found on certain Koopa Troopas, and when Yoshi lands with a Yellow Shell in its mouth, enemies flip over and nearby grounded enemies are defeated. The item in SSF2 has a similar effect, as opponents hit by it are buried. Music A rock rendition of the castle theme of this game, titled Bowser's Castle, serves as the main music track of Bowser's Castle in SSF2. Sprites The aforementioned Adventure stage in SSF, along with the two enemies that appear on it, have their sprites directly ripped from this game, hence why the layout of the level (except for the enemy placement) is identical to that of its Super Mario World counterpart. Additionally, the stage Peach's Castle features multiple elements ripped from this game, including the ground and the Rotating Blocks. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:A Super Mario World Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Mario universe Category:Nintendo